violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolas Cruz ATTACKS Susan Wojcicki! @DramaAlert SLL Channel Terminated! PETA
Keemstar: What is up guys, I'm your host, Killer Keemstar, leeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's get riiiiiiiiiiight, into the neeeeews! Our first story comes from, Nikolas Cruz. He has been calling shots on Susan! He said this on Instagram: Such a shame innocent gun channels are now getting terminated because the Californian liberals are p****s that want to take away the freedom of American lives. Keemstar: And he also posted this video. Susan responded on Twitter by saying this: You want more mass shootings? Then I'll just revoke the gun channel ban! Have fun seeing more deaths in America! Keemstar: Also, in the news, SLL is officially done for. Logan posted this pic on Instagram with the description saying this: SLL IS OVER. Keemstar: Youtube responded by saying this: We heard you, we're reviewing the ban. We'll get to you in at least 24 hours! Keemstar: And then Logan responded with this: YOU SAID THE SAME S*** WHEN SML LOST ITS MONETIZE PRIVILEGES AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T DONE S*** TO THE CHANNEL. I AM OFFICIALLY DONE WITH YOU A**HOLES!!! I AM 100% MOVING TO TWITCH, VIMEO, DAILY MOTION, AND MY OWN F***ING WEBSITE!!! GOODBYE YOUTUBE!!! F*** YOU!!! Keemstar: Damn, he went off! Also, in the news, PETA is up to no good as usual. They posted this on Twitter: PETA's protesters is walking around Logan Pauls house naked in response to him refusing to go vegan! Hopefully, he has a change of heart! Keemstar: And then... this happened: Footage shows Logan firing at the protesters Keemstar: LOGAN YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!!! Logan is now in custody and one of his workers, Jimmy Izumi, said this on Facebook: Logan only used blanks! No one was killed or injured, and Logan was just mad! He shouldn't be punished for doing the right thing! Keemstar: And then PETA said this on Twitter: PETA will now focus on getting rid of the 2nd Amendment as it not only benefit humans, but animals as well! Keemstar: WHAT?!?! PETA, you should just stick to raiding the local McDonald's because trust me, the gun debate in America makes the animal right debate look like child's play! Also, in the news, remember when David and Liza broke up? Well when Michael and Bridgette had supposedly broken up, an AGP hater by the username of AliceRodgers92 leaked footage of them on the script! Roll it! Michael: So what we'll do is that we'll argue for a while, then you'll say something and I'll break the PS4 Pro. Bridgette: What do I need to say? Michael: Something crazy! Bridgette: And the PS4 broken? I need a PS4 to play with. Michael: It's okay. This one was a broken one I bought on eBay. Now, ready to start practice? Bridgette: Sure! Keemstar: EXPOSED!!! Michael nor Bridgette haven't talked about it, but oh boy they got a lot of explaining to do! And now, for our final story, TechRax is in hot water right now. He posted a video called "Will Boiling Human Blood Kill an iPhone X?". And while we won't show you the video, it shows TechRax boiling ACTUAL human blood, and then throwing an iPhone X in it to see what happens. AND THE PHONE WENT OKLAHOMA!!! The video has since been taken down, and Taras is facing legal charges from the Sutter General Hospital, which is where he got the blood. Ladies and gentleman, that is all for the news. If you enjoyed it, please like and subscribe with notifications turned on. DramaAlert now, over 3 million, 600 thousand, subscribers! Category:Fanfic Category:DramaAlert